Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise, Episode 2
by eragona1
Summary: Wentworth: Season Five, Episode 2 From the Mind of Aunty Liz. Elizabeth Ragona (Facebook #AuntyLizWW) Rated M. This is a fan-fiction story that takes place after the events in Season Four, and after my other story for Season Five, Episode 1. This is NOT an official story from the makers of Wentworth. This episode is complete. Please continue to Episode 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise. Episode 2**

From the Mind of Aunty Liz. Elizabeth Ragona #AuntyLizWW

Rated M. This is a fan-fiction story that takes place immediately after the events in Season Four, Episode 12. It continues approximately a week after Season 5, Episode 1. This story makes references to events from all of the seasons of the show including S4E12. This is NOT an official story from the makers of Wentworth.

 **S5E2: Scene 1**

Bea sighed and tucked her arm under her head. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't get up and walk around, and she didn't want to wake the beautiful blond using her right shoulder for a pillow.

"I'm not asleep," the blond whispered into her ear, warm air flowing over sensitive skin.

The jolt that went through Bea's body at the sound of her lover's voice made it clear that Bea was beginning to feel better.

Allie smiled to herself in the darkness. "I see you're not asleep either," she teased.

"Mm." Bea couldn't help but smile and let out a low chuckle that made her body shake. She wasn't used to feeling this way, wanting to touch someone all the time, being happy just looking into their eyes. Sure, for now they had to be content with just holding hands and sleeping beside each other since Bea still wasn't allowed to get up; and she didn't have the strength to go far if she tried to get up. But the memory of their lovemaking made it all the more urgent for her to get better. And soon.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Allie asked softly as she propped up on her elbow.

"Allie, listen to me. There's no way to kill her. And I'm done trying. Let the screws figure out what to do with her. She's already bought the judge and the prosecutor probably won't be far behind. The best thing any of us can do is to try to get away from her. You, me, Frankie, Shayne, we're all in danger and we have to get out of here and as far from her as we can."

"Bea, she tried to kill you…Twice… and she tried to kill me. The only way we're going to be safe is to make sure she can't hurt us anymore."

"Are you ready to murder someone? Watch the life go out of their eyes? Smell the blood? Hear that last gasp of air and watch them piss all over themselves as their body shuts down? Are you ready to see that over and over, every time you close your eyes?"

Allie knew that she wasn't, and shook her head. "How are we going to escape? You can't even get out of bed."

"I know. But as soon as I can, be ready. They'll want to send us back as soon as possible so we'll have to take any opportunity we can get."

Allie nodded as she laid her head on Bea's shoulder. Bea wrapped her arm around the younger woman and pulled her close to kiss her on the forehead. "It's going to be okay. I promise." Neither one believed her words.

Once it was determined that Bea was out imminent danger, she and Allie were moved to the 10th Floor of the hospital into a wing reserved for VIP's. Every visitor who entered had to get a special pass, and the corridor was locked and guarded 24 hours a day. There was a special kitchen in the wing where meals were prepared for the patients. And everyone, including the doctors and nurses, had to go through a strict vetting process to work in the unit. Everything was controlled to protect the privacy and safety of famous, or infamous, patients.

The current report about Bea Smith was that she was in a coma and was placed in the ward to have 24-hour care and monitoring. Allie, still recuperating from her own attack by Ferguson, was also placed in the special medical unit to manage costs and reduce the need for two sets of prison guards at the hospital. Vera, Will, Bridget, Miss Miles, and PJ Ford, the burly, bald prison guard, were the only Wentworth employees who knew the true status of the two prisoners.

In a hospital conference room two floors below the sleeping couple, Vera looked around the table at the people who had become her team. Not just ordinary guards, this was her special squad, her own crew. They waited silently for her to collect her thoughts.

"We have to leave them here as long as possible. The only way to keep them safe is to make sure that Joan Ferguson thinks they aren't a threat. Bea Smith is in a coma and Allie is connected to a respirator and can't remember anything about her attack. That's the story we're telling the other guards at Wentworth, ALL of the other guards including Mr. Stewart. You all are the only people who know the truth."

Bridget looked around the table. She could sense a change in how the three guards saw Vera Bennett. There was a new look of respect and a sense of trust that they never felt when working for Joan Ferguson when she was governor. "I've done background checks on everyone that works in the hospital unit. None of them have a previous connection with Ferguson. There's one with an old misdemeanor and I've asked to have her temporarily transferred to a different unit."

Vera nodded and looked at Will. "PJ and I will split the day," he said. "He'll take the day shift so he can still spend some time with his family; and I'll take the night shift." PJ nodded that the plan was acceptable to him.

Linda Miles shifted in her seat. "I've still got to run Maxine Conway back and forth for her chemo treatments. She has three more weeks of that. But on days when she's not scheduled, I can give either one of you some time off."

Vera smiled at the offer. "Thank you Linda. I appreciate the teamwork. How's Conway doing?"

"The chemo treatments are making her very sick but the women in H1 are taking care of her. And she's not telling anyone what she knows. They all think she's just going for her treatments."

"Good. I hope she feels better. And it can't be too soon. The alliance between Proctor and Mercado is bound come crashing down; and when it does, we need someone who can fill the role of Top Dog. Without Smith here, Conway is our best choice. She's strong but fair, and the women already see her as a leader." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. I have a meeting in the morning with Mr. Channing. Miss Westfall, do you have that status report for him? We need to convince him that Smith and Novak are still in need of their 'special' care."

Bridget handed her a light green folder with the Wentworth seal imprinted on the front. "Doctors' notes, EEG and ECG reports, labs; they're all there. I will go check on the 'patients' in the morning. At this rate, they'll be through all the books in the library in a month."

"Very well." Vera looked around the group. "Thank you everyone. We have to do everything we can to keep these two women safe. Their testimony is the only thing that will put Joan Ferguson away for good." She stood up and everyone else started to leave the room. "Will? Do you have a minute?"

Will closed the door as Bridget and Linda walked out discussing which books to bring from the library.

"Will, I talked to Mr. Channing and asked that, given the circumstances and your previous record, that you be reinstated as Deputy Governor. He has agreed on the condition that you attend regular counseling sessions and enter an outpatient drug rehab program."

Will's eyes opened wide in surprise and gratitude. "Thank you, governor."

"I'm giving you a second chance because I need you on my team. But I can't have you compromised. One more screw up and you're gone. Do you understand me?"

"I do. Thank you."

The smaller woman patted him on the back and led him out the door. "How about a coffee from the cafeteria? The first round's on me."

"Sure." He closed the conference room door behind him and neither officer noticed the small red light hidden in the bookcase turn off.


	2. Chapter 2

From the mind of Aunty Liz (#AuntyLizWW)

Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise  
Episode 2: Scene 2.  
This is a fan-fiction story that takes place immediately after the events in Season Four, Episode 12 and about a week after Episode 1. This story makes references to events from all of the seasons of the show including S4E12. This is NOT an official story from the makers of Wentworth. Click on the hashtag for S5E1 and S5E2:1

S5E2: Scene 2

Sonia looked around the cafeteria while she waited in line. "Teal! Everything is teal!" she sighed to herself. "The walls, the clothes, the food. The only thing that isn't teal is the orange juice and that wasn't even orange; it is some odd peach-colored concoction of orange powder and urine they use as water." She just wanted the seven grain bread that Cook made fresh every morning and the French blueberry preserves that she canned last Autumn. "Oh! And the Kenyan coffee! How I miss the coffee!" She moaned to herself.

"Out of the way, you old bag. Fucking shriveled piece of shit," Tina swore at her as she pushed her way to the front of the line.

Sonia was aghast at the small Asian woman's rude behavior. "Excuse me? I am in line. Please go to the rear of the line."

"I'll show you the rear of the fucking line." Tina growled and grabbed Sonia's neck.

The shock of actually being touched by one of these women was more upsetting than the pressure on her windpipe. She looked around for a guard but for some odd reason none were in the room. She looked for Susan. "When I need a 'Boomer', she is not here," she thought incredulously.

Tina's face was uncomfortably close to her own and the mixture of mint toothpaste and patchouli perfume was making her empty stomach turn. The room was beginning to get dark as her assailant continued to tighten her grasp around her airway. And then, all of a sudden, the tightness around her throat was gone and the stench removed as Susan Jenkins grabbed the drug dealer by the hair and tossed her into the nearest wall. The Asian woman bounced off the wall and dropped into a heap on the floor.

Kim Chang and another of Tina's thugs started to move toward them.

"Do you want some too?!" Boomer bellowed at them. "I wish bash your fucking head in!" The two women redirected themselves to help Tina stand. "Don't you ever FUCKING touch her again."

As her girls helped Tina up off the floor, another one of her crew rushed into the cafeteria but slammed on her brakes as Tina put up her hand. Tina gave a nod towards Boomer and the thug disappeared back down the hallway followed slowly by Tina and her girls. As Tina reached the doorway of the cafeteria, she turned and looked at Sonia and cursed in Filipino, "Aking papatayin kayo sa shower ngayong gabi, ikaw fucking lumang bag."

"Are you asking for a beatdown in your chink talk?!" Boomer shouted. "Because I will give you one!" Tina and her crew left quickly as guards rushed in when they heard the shouting. When they asked Boomer what was going on, she raised her hands and tried to dismiss the incident. "Nothing. It's all good." Boomer rushed back to Sonia as Liz and Doreen helped her to the table.

"Are you alright, Sonia," Boomer asked gently, as if she were talking to a favorite grandmother. "I'll bash them for you if you want me to."

"That's very nice of you to offer, Susan. I will be fine. Perhaps some tea would be nice though." Boomer trotted off to get her a cup of hot tea and missed the look of shear hatred that Sonia threw toward exiting Asian crew. "I suppose I will have to deal with this the old fashioned way," she thought to herself. She turned to see Liz starring at her and gave her a sweet smile, like your favorite grandmother would give you.

Liz grinned and nodded her head; she knew what that smile meant and couldn't decide if she was more afraid for herself, Tina or Boomer.

As the women returned to their suite, they were surprised to find Officer Jake Stewart with two other guards searching their cells.

"Hey, what's this?" Liz asked. "You can't search our cells without us here."

"Shut up. I have orders from the Governor and I can do whatever I want."

"Officer Stewart..." Liz and Doreen started again.

They all turned when one of the drug dogs began to paw at Boomer's bed. The officer reached into the sheets and pulled out a ragged magazine with a nude male on the front cover. He tossed that into the middle of the suite and started to walk out but the dog continued to paw at the sheets. Reluctantly, the officer reached in again and this time found a tiny plastic bag filled with clear crystals.

"Uh uh. No way. That's not mine!" Boomer started backing out of the suite.

"Slot Jenkins for pornographic contraband and illegal substances," Jake ordered the two guards.

Boomer tried to back away but a third guard grabbed her from behind kneed her in the back of the leg, dropping her onto the floor as he pulled her arms behind her. He held her while the other two hand-cuffed her. They pulled her up while she continued to shout and curse at them.

"Officer Stewart," Liz pleaded. "You know that's not Boomer's. You should have waited until we were here before you started searching."

Jake turned on her. "Oh! So you could hide all your gear?! I knew you all weren't so goody two-shoes. Queen Bea, the great protector and her anti-drug program. I bet she's just been running her own gear right under everyone's noses." He started to take a step toward Boomer, who was still struggling and cursing the guards holding her, but decided he was safer where he was. "Jenkins, one more word out of you and I will make it two weeks!"

Sonia stood up and walked toward Boomer slowly. "Susan." Boomer continued to wrestle and twist. "Susan, look at me." Boomer stopped and looked at the small, calm woman. "Everything will be okay. Just relax." She spoke in a calm, even tone, as if she were trying to calm a wild horse. "Think of this as a vacation. And it will all be over soon."

"But…!"

"Susan," Sonia continued closer. "It will be okay. We will take care of this when you get back." It took a long moment for Boomer to understand. She had been set up; and she and Sonia were going to bash whoever did it. Boomer nodded and smiled, and stopped struggling with the guards.

Later that evening, Sonia stopped by H4 on her way to the showers. Juice and her crew of "boys" all looked at her, surprise and admiration in their eyes.

"Well, well," Juice licked her lips and looked her up and down. "It's about time you came to see me. I figured you'd get lonely sooner or later."

"Later, to be certain." Sonia replied flatly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have been invited to a party; and with Susan in the slot, I need an escort."

Juice's lips curled in a feral grin. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"You get to keep what you catch," Sonia replied, the smile draining from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise.

Episode 2, Scene 3.  
Click on the hashtag above to read episode one and earlier scenes of episode two. This is not an official Wentworth script.

S5E2: Scene 3

Bea slowly woke up and pushed the fog out of her mind as she went through the morning checklist. Where was she? The bed wasn't hard and there were beeps instead of clanking doors; she was still in the hospital. Debbie? She's gone. Pictures of Jacs and Braden flashed and disappeared. Other thoughts tried to continue but were pushed down by images of Allie. Her smile, her wink, those amazingly blue eyes – like swimming pools she just wanted to dive into – the scent of her hair, Allie's hand touching her breast.

The dense, gray fog in her mind kept trying to crowd out the happy memories and feelings. The fog always won. Allie on the bathroom floor. The rush of the gurney through the hallway. The heat of the summer sun. The Freak's mouth so close to hers. The smell of the blood. Jacs blood spraying on her. The feel of the gun recoil. Bits of Braden splattered on the wall behind him. Ferguson's hand pulling her hair. Harry pulling her hair. The heat of Harry's breath as he pushed himself in, again and again. It was a jumbled mess of blood and heat and pain. Different images would play in her mind. For a while, even her fight with Frankie was added to the roll-call of death and pain that played every morning. Over time, the film played faster and faster, but it always played.

Most mornings she pushed them away with thoughts of Debbie dancing, singing, sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework and looking up at her and giving her a beautiful smile.

And then there was a morning when she was in the slot and Allie had been put in the cell next to her. They had talked and laughed all day and long into the night, falling asleep on the floor with only the vent grates separating them. The alarm in Allie's voice woke her and she heard Miss Westfall's calm, steady voice. Allie was leaving the slot and Bea felt a rush in her chest. "I have to see her." She felt it more than actually thought it. She stood at the door and watched as Allie passed, the beautiful girl turning to smile at her. That was the first morning since she had arrived in Wentworth that the scenes and images in the fog didn't play in her mind.

The second time the fog didn't play in her mind was after Allie made love to her. "Was that how you say it?" she thought to herself. She had kissed, she had touched and explored the younger woman's body; and she might have tried to do more but Allie gently rolled them over and took control. Her hands started slowly massaging sensitive parts of her body. Her lips and tongue started kissing places on her body that no one had ever touched, at least not like that. Harry had been a rough lover, caring more about getting himself off. But Allie was focused on pleasure and everywhere she touched and kissed made Bea quiver and moan in ecstasy.

Waking up after that, her very first thought was of Allie. Bea's whole body felt like she had electricity instead of blood flowing through her veins. And it was the thoughts of Allie touching her, kissing her womanhood, moving inside her, bring her to that waterfall moment that replayed that morning. A rush went through her body all over again. "So that's what it was supposed to feel like," the smile on her face saying so much.

Bea gently rolled herself onto her right side, careful not to twist her body and give herself a jolt of pain from the ripped muscles and skin. Allie was lying on her right side too and Bea wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a perfect spooning. The memory of Allie's hands and mouth touching her coursed through Bea's body and the hand she had draped over her lover began to explore and caress.

Bea's hand moved in slow circles over Allie's stomach, the white t-shirt soft under her hand. She gently pulled the t-shirt up and reached underneath, finding smooth, cool skin. Her hand kept making slow circles, wider and wider until she found a bellybutton and made a few circles around that. She pulled a finger in a trail from Allie's bellybutton up toward her breasts and stopped.

Allie's breathing was still slow and steady. Should she wake her? Did she know what to do or how to do what Allie had done to her? And was her body healed enough?

Allie moved in her sleep and finding Bea's arm, pulled it toward her, cradling Bea's hand between her breasts. Bea tried to fall asleep again but her senses were heightened and the soft scent of Allie's hair drifted in with every breath. Her mind seemed focused on only one thing. She pulled her left arm out of Allie's embrace and with a little wiggle pushed herself away from the sleeping woman. Now she had full access to Allie's back and her hand began gently rubbing and massaging, easily moving over the smooth, white t-shirt. She caressed the blond hair and pushed it off her shoulder as she leaned in and kissed the pale skin. She placed a trail of kisses on Allie's shoulder and continued to her neck.

When her hand moved down from Allie's back to her hip, Bea noticed that Allie's breathing changed. She continued moving her hand down the side of Allie's leg and Allie's body stretched beneath her, a low moan rumbling inside the young woman. It was all the sign she needed and Bea allowed herself the pleasure of exploring Allie's body. When her hand found the inside of Allie's thigh, a sharp breath in and a ripple of electricity rushing through Allie's body sent a jolt of energy through her own body. Allie turned onto her back and a hand pulled Bea into a long, slow kiss. Bea's hand continued to touch and explore, copying what Allie had done to her. Her own body quivered with energy the more Allie swayed beneath her. Finally, as Allie moaned and her body tightened, Bea's own body rushed and soared with her.

When the two lovers recovered their breathing, Bea looked into the bright blue eyes and the smiling face beside her. "Good morning."

Allie's grin grew big. "Mm hmm," was all she could manage and their bodies shook with laughter. Bea pulled Allie to her and the two women fell asleep in each other's arms.

An hour later, Bridget Westfall walked into the room and found the two women still asleep, Allie curled in Bea's embrace. She smiled at the two lovers as a feeling of joy for them, and for her own lover, welled up in her chest.

"Perhaps redemption would come for us all," she thought to herself. She left the brown paper bag filled with books on a chair by the door and quietly backed out of the room.

As she rode the elevator down from the tenth floor, she felt it stop and the electronic voice notified her that the doors were opening on the eighth floor. She stepped back as a young, dark man in a blue uniform stepped into the elevator.

"Hi, Shane! How's it going?" she asked, happy to see her young lodger.

"Hi Bridget! It's great! It's a lot more interesting than I expected." He smiled at her, a lightness in him that she hadn't seen before.

"That's wonderful. Can you take a break? Have you had breakfast? I'm buying," she offered.

"I reckon it would be okay. Sure," he answered as he pushed the button for the second floor. They rode the elevator down as they talked about his new job as a housekeeper in the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

S5E2: 4

"This is bullshit!"

"Mr. Jackson, calm yourself," ordered Derek Channing, the chairperson of the Victoria Board of Corrections.

"You can't be fucking serious! You can't let that bitch out!"

"Will!" Vera shouted.

Mr. Channing pointed toward the door. "Mr. Jackson, if you don't calm down I will have you removed from this prison permanently."

"Will," Vera called his name and he gave her a look that spoke what both of them were thinking: fear, anger, disbelief. "Will, please calm down so we can talk about this." She turned to Mr. Channing. "How can they let her out after she attacked both Allie Novak and Bea Smith?"

"I can answer that." The prosecutor counted on his fingers. "There is no physical evidence specifically connecting Joan Ferguson to an attack on Miss Novak. There is so much DNA evidence in the bathroom that there is no way to determine who was in the room with Miss Novak. There is no evidence that actually points to an attack; it looks more like an overdose. The only person who says that Joan Ferguson attacked her is Miss Novak, and her lover, Bea Smith, who claims that Miss Ferguson admitted the crime but has no proof."

Will paced in front of the office windows that overlooked the H3 yard, shaking his head.

"Bea Smith's testimony is circumstantial as it relates to the charges against Miss Ferguson for her conspiracy to murder Matthew Fletcher, her murder of Jess Warner, and the attempted murder of Bea Smith herself. And again, there is no physical evidence to corroborate Mr. Jesper's or Miss Smith's testimony. And without Jesper's confession, we have nothing that ties Miss Ferguson to his attack and attempted murder of Mr. Fletcher."

There were too many fingers up, and a sense of hopelessness poured over Vera. She dropped into her chair with a sigh.

"As for your stunt two weeks ago, Miss Ferguson is suing the prison, the Corrections Board, and the two of you for neglect and reckless endangerment, and she is claiming that Bea Smith attacked her and she was defending herself."

"With 13 stab wounds?" Vera asked incredulously.

"She claims that after disarming Miss Smith of the weapon, her assailant then threw herself on the weapon repeatedly. If Smith survives, the best we can do is an assault charge and she will get time served. If Smith dies, we can try for manslaughter. But I guarantee you that a jury will give serious consideration to a self-defense plea given that Miss Smith is currently incarcerated for two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder."

"Can't we hold her here while she's waiting trial? She certainly has the means and can be considered a flight risk." Bridget inquired from a guest chair on the side of the room.

"Miss Ferguson offered to drop the lawsuits against all of you if she were allowed to await her trial in her own home. Given the treatment she claims to have received here, and the attempted attack by Smith, the judge felt it would be safer for her to be remanded to her own home with an electronic location device."

"An ankle monitor?" Will asked. "Do you think that will stop her from hurting anyone she wants to?"

"Frankly, Mr. Jackson, that's not our job to worry about. You are the jailer and I am the prosecutor. We have to let the police do their job. Until Bea Smith dies, Joan Ferguson goes free."

"I may have an idea about that, then." Everyone turned to look at Bridget. "How long can we hold her for?"

"You have until 7:00 pm this evening."

Vera looked at Bridget and wondered what kind of Hail Mary play she had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**S5E2: Scene 5**

Yellow lights shined in the evening darkness and glistened off the steel barbs that lined the fences. The van pulled up to the Processing door and the driver turned off the engine. As the guard opened the back doors of the van, Governor Vera Bennett came outside to meet the passengers. The first was a thin, tattooed woman still shaking from withdrawals who had to be helped from the van.

Vera turned to the black-haired officer next to her. "Let's put her in a wet cell tonight, Miss Webb."

The officer guided the swaying prisoner toward the door but had to put out a hand to keep her from falling over.

"Thank you, Officer…," the tottering, blond prisoner leaned in closely to look at her badge. "Webb." She looked up at the officer and smiled. "You're pretty."

The officer shook her head. "Come on, you."

"Ooooh. Where we goin'? Can I come too? You're pretty. What's your name? I like your uniform; I like girls in uniform. Wanna be my girlfriend?" The prisoner kept up a steady stream of flirtations and questions as the officer lead her into the processing area. The officer turned around to look at her boss when she thought she actually heard a giggle from the governor.

The door closed behind them and Vera returned her attention to the prisoners exiting the van.

"Miss Bennett! How the hell are ya, mate!?"

"Oh, fuck," was all Vera could think. She pulled down her jacket and straightened her back, trying to look as official as possible. "Miss Gibson," she greeted the prisoner. "It's been a while."

"Well, I had a good thing and then I didn't. Did you miss me? I bet you did. Glad I'm back." Vera simply tilted her head as a reply and then jumped as the dark woman passed her. "Oooh, still jumpy I see." She looked up at the building as she passed through the door. "Fuck, I missed this place."

Vera rubbed the pinched spot on her rear-end as she turned to watch the last prisoner exit the van. She looked at the woman and felt her heart sink. The young blond woman stopped as she stepped out of the van and looked up at the dark sky, tears streaming down her face.

"Novak."

Allie looked at her through bloodshot eyes. Black makeup stained her face. Her uncombed hair hung loosely on slumped shoulders. She didn't wait for an escort and walked into the prison.

"I'm sorry about…" the governor started but the door closed on the rest of her sentence.

***************  
"This is bullshit!" Bea shouted. "I won't let you do it!"

"Bea, just hear me out," Bridget pleaded with her.

"No! You can't do that to her. I won't let you."

"Bea. It's the only way."

"It's not going to happen!"

"Bea," Allie said quietly. "Let's just hear her out."

"No! There's no good in sending you back if I can't protect you. You won't be safe if she's there. And…"

Allie cut her off. "We're not safe anywhere. We won't be until she's either put away for good or dead."

"Then send me back. I'll kill the fucker and we'll put an end to this."

"Bea!" Bridget pleaded. She knew she was supposed to be the voice of reason but somewhere deep inside herself she actually preferred that option.

"You can't send her back!" Still confined to her bed, Bea tried to sit up and the sharp pain in her stomach made her recoil. Allie rushed to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. They all waited for the pain to subside. Bea looked at her lover, eyes filled with fear. "Don't go. Don't leave me again."

Allie looked at her, tears starting to stream down her face. "If we don't do this, she goes free. I know you don't want that?"

"I don't care about her. Not anymore. I love you and I can't lose you again. I WON'T lose you again."

Allie leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you too," she said gently. "But this is my decision too," she whispered. "She tried to kill you, twice. We've got to make her pay." Bea looked at her, tears beginning to fall as she shook. Allie looked up at Bridget. "How much time do we have?"

Bridget looked at her watch. "Not much. She is being released tonight."  
***************

Allie went through the prisoner entry process without seeming to notice what was happening. Stand on the line. Flash. Turn to the left. Flash. Turn to the right. Flash. Hand out. Fingers on the ink pad. Press here. Thumb on the ink pad. Press here. She went through the motions as the guards guided her from step to step.

She was finally directed into the examination room and Vera followed her. "I've got this," she said to Officer Webb. The dark-haired woman shot her a brief, questioning look, but left the room without a word.

Vera handed Allie the teal uniform and waited as Allie changed. When the young woman was finished, the governor handed her a laundry basket. "Are you ready?" Allie nodded as the tears began to fall again.  
***************

The two women sat in silence, facing each other. Their eyes said more than either could say with words, their hands holding tightly.

Bridget opened the door and walked in, looking at the scene and trying not to change her mind. "We just need enough time for the police to tie Ferguson to the death of Nils Jesper. Everyone will be safer as long as she stays in jail," she thought to herself.

"Ready?" the forensic psychologist asked.

They didn't respond to her. Bea's hands slowly let go of Allie's and moved to the young woman's face, gently holding each side. Then she leaned in and kissed her lover. She wanted a kiss that she would remember.

"I love you, beautiful girl."

Allie brushed her hand through Bea's curled hair, only the tips were still red. She gently tugged on one of the red strands. "My Red Queen," she said wistfully. "I love you too." She pulled Bea to her and held her as tightly as she dared.

Allie stood up from the bed and walked to the door, joining Officer Ford in the hallway.

Bea slowly turned and put her feet on the floor. She took two steps toward Bridget, who stepped closer to her. "Bridget," the top dog said in a tone that raised the hairs on Bridget's arm. Bridget looked at her. "If she gets hurt, I will kill you." Bea raised her eyebrows to make sure Bridget understood that it wasn't a threat. Bridget nodded and slowly walked out of the room and down the hall, finally remembering to breathe when the elevator doors closed behind her and Allie.

As Bea watched the door close, she took a step and reached out her hand. The doctor walked in just as the heart monitor flatlined.  
***************

Allie walked down the hall beside the governor, taking no notice of all of the women staring at her. When they reached H1, Vera stopped at the bars and Allie continued into the room. The young woman looked up as everyone turned toward them. The women were seated around the table playing a card game but stopped when they saw the crying woman enter. Maxine stood up and walked over to her, her eyes filled with questions and fearing the worst.

Allie looked up at the tall woman. "She's gone," was all she said as she fell weeping into Maxine's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

S5E2: Scene 6

Kaz ran through the halls until an officer told her to stop running and then she walked as fast as she could. She was in the showers when Big M came running in to tell her that Allie was back and she didn't even bother trying to dry off. She just threw on her sweats and a t-shirt and started running. When she reached H1, she slammed on her brakes and skidded through the opening. Allie was there! Allie was alive!

Allie turned and looked at the woman who had been her friend and protector, and then who had betrayed her. She saw the look in Kaz's eyes – joy, sadness, grief, apology – it was all there. She walked slowly toward her oldest friend.

"Hey Mama," Allie's voice cracked and she wrapped her arms around the older woman and wept. Kaz just held her, rocking her side to side until the tears finally subsided.

"Come on. Let's take you home," Kaz said, reaching for Allie's laundry basket.

"I… I can't… I can't go there… the Freak is there."

"She's not. She's in 'protection'."

"I can't go in there. I want to stay here. I want to stay where Bea…," she couldn't finish the sentence.

Allie started to cry again and both Kaz and Maxine reached out to comfort her. They looked at each other and Maxine mouthed "I've got her," trying not to hurt Kaz's feelings. Kaz nodded her understanding; it was more important to help Allie even if it did break her heart.

"Okay, baby. It's alright. Stay here. Maxie's gonna take care of you, aren't you Maxie?"

"Yes. Come on, let's get you settled and get you some tea." Max turned to look back at Kaz. "Thank you," she mouthed and Kaz nodded. Then Maxine had an idea. "Kaz?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you all like to stay? We could watch TV or play cards?" She turned and gave a look to Liz and the other women in her suite and they all agreed.

Kaz looked at Maxine as if she just suggested that they go flying off the roof. She looked at her girls and then looked at Allie. Allie nodded, her eyes pleading for her to say yes. Kaz looked back at her girls, who all shrugged and then joined the residents of H1 at the table or on the couch to watch television. Big M left for a few minutes and returned with a pack of Monte Carlo's.

Liz noticed and laughed. "Hey Boomer, look what we have here."

"Hey, Mini Me, come on over here and give us some," Boomer ordered.

As the women began to sort themselves out and settle in together, Liz gave a cup of tea to Kaz and nodded toward Allie. Kaz thanked her as she took the tea and sat down beside the despondent woman. Allie took the warm cup but just set it in her lap and laid her head on Kaz's shoulder, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.  
****************

Vera watched the gathering of women in H1 on the CC TV with a mixture of shock and amusement. "Well, that was an unexpected gift," she said to the woman sitting across the desk.

Bridget nodded and handed her a glass of red wine. "Yes. Changing the power structure from Kaz and Tina Mercado to Kaz and… Maxine? That's an interesting development. But Tina won't be able to let that happen without a challenge."

"Um hmm," Vera agreed as she tasted the wine. "I'll have the guards keep an eye on her." Vera looked at her watch. "It's time." She clicked the remote control and turned the volume up on the television.

They watched as an image of Bea Smith appeared behind the newscaster. "We have just gotten word that two-time convicted murderer Bea Smith died this afternoon of injuries obtained in an altercation she had while incarcerated at Wentworth Correctional Facility. Her alleged assailant is the former governor of that facility, Joan Ferguson, who had been on remand awaiting trial for allegedly murdering another inmate, Jess Warner, as well as a number of other conspiracy to commit murder and bodily harm charges for her alleged role in an attack on a fellow prison guard. Miss Ferguson was in the process of being released when she and Smith had the altercation that eventually caused the death of Smith."

Vera and Bridget simply looked at each other.

"Joan Ferguson was being held in custody while authorities were waiting to see if Smith survived her injuries and was scheduled to be released today but was ordered back to prison by the Victoria Supreme Court when they received word that Smith died. Bea Smith was best known for the murder of Jacqueline Holt, wife of mob boss Vinny Holt, and their son Brayden Holt. Miss Smith has no known relatives. Let's go now to John about this balmy Spring weather we're having."

Vera turned off the television. "We have about a week before this all goes to shit."

"I know."

"Let's hope this works."

Bridget started to reply when her phone rang. She looked at it and cursed. "Shit. It's Frankie." Vera signaled that she should answer it. "Hey, baby, what's up?" Vera could hear shouting from the other end. "Frankie. Frankie." The shouting continued. "Frankie, I'll be right there. Calm down. I'm on the way." She gave an apologetic look to Vera. "I've got to go."

Vera nodded. "Yes, yes. It's okay. Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Bridget walked out still trying to calm her distraught lover.  
**************

Allie walked across the suite and opened the door to Bea's cell. She looked around at the tidy room. Bea's red blanket was stretched across the bed and tucked in. Her sketch pad, a cup filled with pens and pencils, and a library book were neatly on the desk. Her toiletries were zippered in the clear bag and placed with her folded clothes on the bookcase next to the toilet. She looked at the pictures on the corkboard above the bed: Bea's crew, Debbie, and a picture of herself she hadn't seen before. She sat down on the bed and pulled the pillow to her chest; and she allowed herself to let go of the sadness coursing through her. Her lover, her partner, was safe now.

She looked up as Maxine walked in and closed the door behind her. "So what's the plan?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Allie looked at her and the sorrow turned into determination. "I'm going to kill the bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

S5E2: Scene 7

The women entered the exercise yard by cell block. Juice and her boys from H4 were let out first, then Kaz and her crew, followed by the Asians. As they came into the sunlight they were curious about a table placed in the center of the yard. They wandered around in small groups or sat at the picnic tables and talked. But no one felt like playing basketball or working out with the exercise equipment. There was a somber mood that felt like a fog covering the ground.

They turned when the women of H1 came out as a group, followed by the governor, the deputy governor, and most of the guards who could be released from duty. A red ceramic urn was placed in the center of the table and a drawing that Bea Smith had made of herself had been framed and that was placed on a small easel next to the urn. Allie stood in the center of the crowd with Maxine on one side and Kaz on the other. The other women circled around them.

As the women fell into an expectant silence, Will Jackson began to hum deeply, getting louder and louder. He began a series of shouts as he stomped his feet. A few of the darker-skinned women accompanied his haka with a deep, rhythmic hum; and not one person watching questioned that he would send off the Top Dog with a burial haka for a warrior.

Allie didn't think she had any more tears left but they flowed silently down her cheeks as her heart beat to the rhythm of Will's stomping. When he finished, he placed a piece of carved white bone next to the red urn, turned and walked out of the yard.

Liz gave Boomer a little tug and the two of them walked up to the table and slowly placed white carnations in front of Bea's drawing. Liz looked over at Doreen, who came up next to them and added her flower. Several other people followed including Kaz, Miss Miles, and Officer Ford, who tried to hide his sadness with a scowl that his red eyes betrayed.

Maxine placed one carnation and then leaned down as she put a second. "From Frankie," she whispered and she gently added it to the pile.

Vera and Bridget walked up together and each placed a flower and as they turned, Bridget pointed to the second floor windows of Vera's office. "I'm going to go check on…" And Vera nodded that she understood.

Everyone seemed to grow even quieter, waiting silently; it was a sign of respect greater than Vera ever expected. Finally, Allie moved, one slow step and then another. As she stood in front of the table, she reached out her hand and placed one red rose.

"For Debbie," she said loud enough for most of the women to hear.

Then her hand reached out one more time and in it was another red rose. As uncontrolled tears flowed down her cheeks, her hand shook visibly as she started to place it on the pile of flowers. But she couldn't let it go. She pulled her shaking hand back to her chest and cradled the red rose to her heart. She turned and fell into Kaz's open arms and the two women walked back into the prison.

Vera looked up at the women and men around her. "Thank you," was all she could manage. And the prisoners and guards began to slowly drift off into their own small groups or back to work.

Vera looked up into the tinted windows of her office and could just make out the shorter Bridget holding the thin, black-haired woman that they smuggled in through the side door. She hoped that no one else was interested in her office windows.

A hand on her arm made her jump and she turned to see Maxine's gaunt, pale face. "Thank you, Miss Bennett." Vera nodded at her and rubbed the side of Maxine's arm but couldn't speak. She had to get out of the yard and didn't watch as Liz and Doreen gathered the flowers, the urn and the framed drawing.

As Vera reached the corridor to her office, her cell phone rang a special tone and she pulled it out of the belt clip. She answered it and told the caller to hold a moment as she walked into her office. She closed the door and her two guests waited while Vera listened to the caller.

"Yes. I understand. But that's…" Vera dropped slowly in her chair, the blood draining from her face. "No, it's not a problem. I'll make sure of it."

Vera hung up the phone call and looked up at Bridget in shocked silence. Bridget started to ask her what was wrong but Vera cut her off. "You two need to leave right away."

"Vera, is everything okay?" Bridget was worried for her friend. "What's happened? Vera!"

Vera looked up at her, wetness welling in her eyes. She brushed her eyes, stood up and pulled down her jacket. "I will explain later but right now you both need to leave."

Bridget decided it was best not to push any further and she led Frankie out the door and down the back staircase.

Vera sat back down and looked at the room around her. It felt bigger but also like it was crowding in on her. And for the first time in her career, she wished she wasn't sitting in the governor's chair. With a shaking hand she reached over and picked up the walkie talkie.

"Sierra Two to Sierra Three."

"Sierra Three here."

"Mr. Jackson will you come to my office please."

"Yes, Governor. Be there in five."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, she picked up the walkie talkie again.

"Sierra Two to Sierra Four."

"Sierra Four here."

"Mr. Stewart, it seems we have a plumbing issue. Will you meet me in the boiler room, please?"

"Right away, Governor."

Vera stood up from her desk, pulled down her jacket and walked out of her office.

Jake was waiting for her when she opened the door to the boiler room. The grin on his face made her stomach jump and turn and she smiled back. She led him over to their spot behind one of the tanks and made him lean against the pipe.

"Oh, Governor. Don't be too rough with me."

"Shut up, Mr. Stewart."

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"Spread 'em." She kicked his legs apart and ran her hands up the back of his leg and over his butt. She could feel the muscles tighten beneath her hands. She continued running her hands up his hips and pushed his arms spread wide along the horizontal pipe. She pulled her hands back along his arms, stopping to feel his biceps, which he politely flexed for her.

"Oooh," she whispered in his ear.

She leaned against him and pushed him against the pipe with her body. He leaned his head back, trying to kiss her but she pushed him forward. He started to rock side to side, rubbing his firm bottom against her stomach and she leaned into him. Then she removed a roll of gauze bandage from her pocket and wrapped his right hand to the pipe, and then his left.

"Oh, Vera, be gentle with me," he playfully pleaded.

She leaned in very close so that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his ear and he moaned.

"Oh, Vera."

"Oh, Jake," she whispered. "What does she have on you?"

"Oh…what?" He tried to pull away from the pipe and realized that he was tied to it. "What's going on?"

"What does she have on you?"

"Who?"

"Joan Ferguson. Talk to me. Tell me and I might be able to help you."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything." He started to struggle in the bindings around his hands. "Let me out of this, Vera. It's not funny anymore."

"No, it's not funny. It really wasn't funny when I received a phone call from the District Prosecutor this afternoon and he told me they found the gun that killed Nils Jesper. The killer must have left in the van after shooting him and when the van blew up, it sent the gun flying into the ditch. They widened the search and found it in a drainage pipe."

"I don't know anything about that. Honest."

"Don't!" She shouted in his ear. "Don't…" she stopped and the look in her eyes changed from betrayed to angry. "…ever… lie… to me again. Why did you do it?"

"Vera. I don't know what you're talking about."

"They tested the gun and didn't find any finger prints."

"See, I told you I didn't have anything to do with that."

"So they tested the bullets."

"Vera," Jake started to struggle against the material that had him tied to the pipe. "Vera, I can explain. Cut me loose and we can go somewhere and talk."

She looked at him and shook her head. Then she pulled down her jacket. "He's all yours."

Will stepped out of the shadows.

"Will, help me out here buddy. You owe me. Get me out of here or I will tell her everything."

"He's already told me everything. The phone. The drugs. The money you asked him for. Did she give it to you? Is that why you killed Nils Jesper?"

"Look, Vera. We can still get out of here. We'll have to get far away from her or she'll kill us both."

"You're going to prison."

"She'll kill me. That won't stop her." Fear flooded over him.

"Then I suggest you make a deal with these gentlemen." She pointed to the prosecutor and two police officers.

"Vera, she'll kill you, she controls this prison."

"No! This is MY prison! I'm the Governor!"

"Jake Stewart," the police officer put a handcuff around his wrist as he cut the gauze. "You are under arrest for the murder of Nils Jesper. You have the right to remain silent…"

Vera didn't stay to hear the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final scene of this episode.

S5E2: Scene 8

"Jake Stewart was arrested last night for the murder of Nils Jesper, Joan Ferguson's star witness. He cut a deal with the prosecutor and named her in the conspiracy. She will remain in custody here until her trial and will stay in the Protection block. She will have limited access to visitors, all of her calls will be recorded, and all incoming and outgoing communications will be reviewed."

She looked around her office at the guards, each one focused on her. "We are going to do this by the book. No more screw ups; no more compromised guards; no more deaths. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "If you can't manage that, then take a vacation; permanently. That will be all."

Bridget, Linda, PJ and Will waited as everyone else left. "We have to do everything we can to ensure that Joan Ferguson stands trial for her crimes. The prosecutor has Mr. Stewart under protective custody. And we have our witness under protective custody." She looked at the burly, bald guard leaning against the breakroom table. "Mr. Ford, your only function in this prison is to protect Allie Novak; do you understand?" He nodded, his face growing dark and serious. "Bridget?" she looked at the psychologist.

"I'm off to lunch," she replied. "Shall I bring you anything back?"

"Not today, thanks." Vera stood up and straightened her jacket. "Very well. Thank you everyone. Keep me apprised of any changes or concerns." They filed out of the governor's office. "Oh, Bridget, hang on," Vera put her hand up to stop her. "I forgot this." She pulled a book out of her clear plastic purse and handed it to Bridget.

Bridget read the cover. "The Art of War." A bit confused for a moment and then she caught the irony. She flashed Vera half a grin at the joke and waved the book at her as she left.

Vera walked through the halls of the prison. Her prison. These were her inmates to care for, and rehabilitate if possible, or to simply keep locked up to serve their time. When she first began in the corrections system, she had just needed a job and thought she could make a difference here. She soon realized that she wasn't going to do that as a guard. The real power to make a difference came with the gold crowns of the governor's uniform. She brought the women art and music, anger management classes, and remedial education classes. She gave them the tools to have a better life when they got out.

She had let too many things distract her from her purpose: her mother's control, being intimidated by all of the governors she had worked for in the past, and allowing Mr. Channing to overlook her for the governor's position three times. She thought Joan Ferguson was going to be her way to the top but she soon realized that the governor – correction, the ex-governor – was insane and she would destroy this prison if she remained in power. She felt relieved when they walked Joan out that day; the women would be safer now.

As she walked through the halls, she thought to herself, "I know these walls, these corridors: every inch of them." Guards nodded in a sort of salute as she passed them. "These guards: I know how to motivate them." Women stepped to the side; some even smiled at her and greeted her. "And these… damaged… women; I finally have the control I need to help them."  
*************************

Bridget opened the door and found Frankie in the same place she'd been for the last three days: in bed in a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top. She wouldn't eat, she drank only because Bridget forced her, and she wouldn't talk. The woman she loved was mourning the loss of her best friend and she felt helpless. But she decided to try one more thing and she hoped she had the strength for it.

"Frankie!" she shouted angrily. "Frankie, look at me!" Only Frankie's eyes moved. "I know you're hurting. But you have got to snap out of this! Talk to me!" she shouted.

"What do you want me to say?!" Frankie sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me how you feel!"

Frankie laughed. "How I feel?! I feel fucked. And I want to kill that fucking Freak but I can't because I'm out here and she's in there. And she has more protection than she ever gave me or Queen Bea. She stuck us in a ring and used us like dogs, fighting against each other for tiny scraps of respect. And now that bitch has killed the one person who didn't deserve it. Bea was better than any of us and now she's gone. So how do I feel?! I feel like grabbing the Freak by the neck and squeezing until it snaps."

Bridget waited.

"What do I do now, Gidget!? I have imagined all the different ways I could kill her. And now I can't."

"Why?"

"Because as much as I want to kill her; I don't want to go back there, and I don't want to leave you."

Bridget pulled her into an embrace and held her lover while she wept.  
*****************************

Vera opened the door of her office and walked over to the window. Jake Stewart; the name rolled around in her mind. He had played her from the start; she was certain of that. He used her, he lied to her, and he manipulated her – just like so many others before him. But somewhere deep inside her she knew that; she knew he was just an act. She shook her head as she asked herself if sex with him had been worth ten thousand dollars. She laughed a little sadly but she couldn't say no.

The activity in the exercise yard caught her attention and she called Linda Miles to her office. When Linda arrived, she waved for the officer to join her at the window. The governor showed the officer the groupings of women around the yard. Maxine Conway's group was playing basketball with Karen Proctor's crew while Maxine and Allie sat on the bench against the wall and watched. Linda looked at her and shrugged; it seemed normal.

And then the governor pointed at an older woman appearing to sit alone and vulnerable at a picnic table on the other side of the yard. Linda shot her a confused look and Vera showed her the location of members of the two other crews in the yard.

"Sonia Stevens is being protected by Lucy Gambaro's crew and the Asians. When did she become top dog?"


End file.
